<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noted by xaxyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966959">Noted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaxyy/pseuds/xaxyy'>xaxyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Demetri, Bisexual Eli ''Hawk'' Moskowitz, Bisexual Miguel Diaz, Boys Kissing, Closeted Gay Robby Keene, Closeted Lesbian Tory Nichols, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyones a little gay, F/F, Fighting, Girls Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Sam Larusso, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaxyy/pseuds/xaxyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(post season 3)</p><p>Where 6 people find themselves in a crisis out of nowhere, while also trying to develop karate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols, Tory Nichols &amp; Aisha Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blame Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso finally made acquaintences, which was great and all but.. What did that cost to Eagle Fang Karate; Miyagi-Do? Well, by all means, they decided to work together, which also meant putting aside the differences between the two groups that are now combined.<br/>
That meant to blossom friendships between the few kids in the karate group. For Demetri and Hawk however, they did help eachother win the fight at Sam's place. Though, they didn't have a conversation after that, they still exchanged glances and small waves when seeing eachother, both not knowing what to say to one another.</p><p>Enemies still were enemies, with Kreese taking Robby in, there was no point in Johnny to save him. Even when he tried many times, the son and father were far from loving eachother. The son dispised the father, while the father tried his hardest.<br/>
But, thats another story.<br/>
Right now, Cobra Kai was training, even though it was 2 in the morning, training was still in session. The parents knew about this, they didn't care, not a single one stopped them, as long as the kids kept focus on thier studies, it seemed they were fine.</p><p>But mentally, those children were exhausted. </p><p>Confidence is what they needed. The biggest ego on the planet, that's what Kreese believed, but why would they believe such a messed up man, well he was their sensei, they PAID to listen to him. Though their souls were dying every other second, the urge to scream was getting bigger, the anger issues building up courage to hit other people instead of your paper thin wall.</p><p>The students were visibly tired, and worn out. Kreese sighed in disapointment, a sigh they knew too well. ''Alright, go on home- and study, EVERY. THING.'' The piece of shit gave them a wave and a fake smile, how was he not tired? I mean he does sleep at an alarming amount for an old man like him.</p><p>Ofcourse, Robby stayed with Kreese in the back room. Robby desire to cry stumbled his own feelings, his hands were in fists, his teeth gritting, the sudden flashbacks of all the shit he's done for himself. The sudden realization he might be so self-centered, maybe thats why noone loved him. He wouldn't be loved by anyone other than himself, in the far future most reliably.</p><p>He closed his eyes in frustration, he wasn't feeling to punch any punching bag, kick everything around him or anything. Just dreaming to be held, dreaming to be cared for, dreaming to be loved like couple loves eachother.</p><p>All those thoughts were quickly snapped when Kreese interrupted, with a grunt ''Hey, kid, you alright?'' Which the obvious answer was to say no, but Robby was a liar, a half-good one. He let out a sigh the old man probably didn't even notice, ''Yeah, I'm just tired and stressed.'' </p><p>Robbys eyes finally opened and landed on his sleeping bag, which he quickly got into, as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down from the sudden heartache of the memory of love rushing to him, he heard a sweet ''Goodnight, kid.'' from his sensei.</p><p>----</p><p>The morning came, Miguel awoke with the tiring feeling through his body. He was worn out from training, he rubbed his eyes as he forced himself to get up and put on some basic random clothes.</p><p>He already knew the whole routine, but this day a tiny bit different, he had a test today that he in no way shape or form had studied for. He ran out the door and left a kiss on his mothers cheek and wished her good luck on her job, which she was confused by, since he was supposed to go to school in 20 minutes. ''Wash your face first. And brush your teeth!'' He heard his grandma from behind him, he sighed and rushed to the bathroom. </p><p>Carmen went on to get ready to go to her job while her mother made some lunch for her, for the first time in two weeks. Miguel rushed between them and quickly put on his shoes, his grandmother screamed at him for something he wasn't focused on. He sprinted away, realizing he needed to eat something first, he went over to the court where he got beat up by Kylers crew and where his dojo used to be. </p><p>Miguel quickly entered the store and didn't bother to say goodmorning to the already sleeping cashier, he didn't want to wake them. He grabbed a few snacks and a drink, he turned his heels and froze.</p><p>Robby Keene. The boy was right infront of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello ! english isn't my first language, so i am very sorry if i spell the wrong word incorrectly, please correct me in the comments if so !!</p><p>Daniel &amp; Amanda are divorced, i'll explain that in a later chapter, most probably in the next or after the next one.<br/>Slight angst ikik, i was listening to my sad playlist ;/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kiss with A Fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robby and Miguel, the obvious enemies. </p><p>The two caught eachothers eyes, the one second that felt like eternity... was interrupted by a cough coming from the register. </p><p>''Okay, good morning, customers.'' Said Bernie, the employee Miguel is acquaintances with, so is Robby. ''Oh yeah-'' Miguel took a few steps forward, putting the stuff on the register, Robby right behind him.</p><p>Robby let out a sigh, turned his heel and went to grab something Miguel wasn't paying much attention at. He was mostly side eyeing Robby, feeling an awkward feeling growing in his stomach. He turned his head back to the cashier, who was scanning his items, Miguel pulled out a 20 from his jean pocket and gave it to Bernie. Gaining 3 dollars from Bernie, he went to walk out the door. </p><p>Miguel looked at Robby one last time that day, giving him a small smile which caught the other by suprise, many questions rushing to his mind.</p><p>Robby sighed in confusion, rushing to the counter and paying for some food and a water bottle.</p><p>The boy bought the stuff, and walked off. Seeing the usual people that were always at the Valley- Though the new-comer Kreese was still getting used to seeing everyone other than his students outside waiting for things he couldn't mind thinking of right now. Robby hurried back to the dojo to bring Kreese and himself some early lunch.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Demetri was infront of his school, tapping his foot rapidly as he waited for someone he knew to come towards him. He wasn't scared to go in alone, he's just used to someone by his side, like Eli.</p><p>Speaking of Eli, there he was, being side-eyed by the Cobra Kais, the obviously annoyed 'Hawk' let out a quick sigh of relief as he saw his bestfriend- or ex bestfriend or JUST friend, Demetri. He waved at the other, quickly gaining a wave back. </p><p>''Hey, Why aren't you inside yet?''</p><p>''Oh, I was waiting for someone to come in with me, Y'know, I'm used to someone being around me.'' Demetri rambled, while Eli listened, he always did. ''So, Hawk, Wanna go in?'' He asked, pointing to the direction of the doors, Eli hummed a quick 'mhm' and started walking with Demetri by his side, taking their bagpacks off to get them checked.</p><p>Sam was already seated on the floor, next to some lockers, writing in her spanish notebook, remembering she hadn't studied for the pop quiz that was today. After the two boys' bags were checked, the rushed to their lockers, passing by Sam on the way. They tried to greet her, but the girl was majorly focused on her quick study session than her friends passing by her.</p><p>''Hey, lets leave her for now, anyway, what class do you have now?'' Eli asked, cracking his knuckles as he always does for no apparent reason, maybe to strech his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>''I have Science, then P.E, awful, I know, then some more classes that I'll remember at the last minute.'' The black-haired boy let out a chuckle at the end. Eli nodded, ''I have Biology 3rd period, I think I have AP Calculas right now, I'll ask someone.'' He mumbled the last three words, as he didn't really believe them himself, who'd wanna be friends with a kid that broke another guys arm, practically beat the shit out of some 12-year-olds and bullied others for his enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone deserves a second chance, except for those who already had that chance.</p><p> </p><p>The bell soon rang, shocking Demetri as he thought it would atleast be a little bit longer till it should start. He'd want to spend more time with Eli-no, Hawk. They were a bit awkward at first but the tension was slowly floating away as the more time they spent together. ''Cya.'' Demetri heard from Eli as he walked away, he stared a bit longer than enticipated at the way Eli walked away, sighing, he went to his 1st period.</p><p>-</p><p>Sams phone rang, a text message, from an unknown number. She'd already guessed who it is, most probably either two people, well, it was between those two people. Robby, or Tory.</p><p>Why, Tory, you ask, or not. Tory is a impatient girl, though she loves the fights she has with Sam, she does get bored often and decides to text her,  mostly to taunt her. Noone seems to know how she got her phone number, but she definetely has it memorizied. </p><p>The girl annoyingly looked at her phone, rolling her eyes as the text was from the one and only, Tory Nichols. </p><p>
  <b>'Listen, pretty girl, you better fuckin watch out.'<b></b></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>